sodorrailwayadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy's Smelly Friends
Sir Topham Hatt buys Whiff and Scruff who work with Percy. Characters *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Whiff *Gordon *James *Henry *Thomas *Emily *Scruff Transcript Narrator: '''Percy was alone at Ffarquhar Sheds. Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived with a green engine. '''Sir Topham Hatt: '''Percy, this is Whiff. He was built by the NER. He will take those garbage trucks you collect from far down the line. '''Percy: ''{miserable} Yes, sir. '''Narrator: '''Sir Topham Hatt left. '''Percy: '{in his mind} God, he's smelly. Narrator: '''Percy ran away quickly. '''Whiff: '''Where would ye be going? '''Narrator: '''But Percy was far gone. Later, he was hiding in a siding behind bushes. Just then, Gordon raced by. He was followed by Whiff. '''Whiff: '''Hello! I'm Whiff! '''Gordon: '''Yes, you certainly are. '''James: '''No doubt! '''Henry: '''Absolutely! '''Whiff: '''Oh, well! '''Narrator: '''And he raced off. He stopped at Elsbridge. '''Thomas: '''You must be the new engine. '''Whiff: Yes, I'm Whiff. Oh look, a big engine is coming. You'll be taking passengers. Oh, dear, I'm on the line. Narrator: '''And he raced off. Meanwhile, on another part of the island Sir Topham Hatt was talking to Percy. '''Sir Topham Hatt: Whiff has not collected his trucks! Narrator: '''And then he left as Donald and Douglas came in with long trains of coal. '''Donald: Och aye, lad! Why be ye so glem! Percy: That Whiff. He's smelly. Douglas: '''Aye, he be smelly, but yon engine's not sich a bed anjin. '''Percy: I suppose so. Narrator: He left to find Whiff. He was at Knapford when Thomas arrived. Thomas: Hello, Percy. Percy: '''Have you seen Whiff? '''Thomas: He's at the quarry. Those glasses must be useless. He thinks garbage is coming out of the quarry's chute. Percy: '''My lord! I'd best find him! '''Narrator: '''Whiff was right where Thomas said he was. '''Percy: '''Whiff, leave those trucks and follow me! The barge is leaving soon from Brendam! '''Whiff: Let's go! Should I take these garbage trucks? Percy: '''Those are rocks. You need a new prescription. '''Whiff: '''I see. I'll see my doctor tomorrow. '''Narrator: '''They puffed away, got the trucks and got to Brendam in time. {weeks later} Narrator: They worked well for long until the load became taxing. '''Sir Topham: '''You two work hard, but you need another engine. Percy, after the new engine comes, go back to Thomas' branch. '''Percy: '''Going right now! Narrator: Percy raced off. He found a rather unusual boxy engine. He was alrmed at Percy's trian of cleaning supplies. '''Scruff: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Narrator: He raced off. '''Narrator: '''Percy searched everywhere until he went to a siding on the mainline. '''Percy: '''Scruff, you need a cleaning! '''Gordon: '''Hello little Percy and little box. He's hiding. Why's that. Oh, I know, my coaches are too shiny for him to see. '''Percy: He doesn't want a cleaning. That's why. '''Gordon: '''Hey, why's Whiff rushing this way. In a hurry, no doubt. I'll be off. '''Whiff: '''Hi, Gordon. Bye, Gordon. Percy, where's the new engine? '''Scruff: '''He wants to clean me. '''Whiff: '''Percy, {laughs} in garbage business, you get dirty, and you stay dirty! '''Percy: '''I should"ve known! '''Whiff: '''Ah, well, let's go Scruff! Goodbye Percy! Narrator: They left in a hurry. Now Whiff has a dump where he and Scruff live and work.